


【农丞】破晓 11

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】破晓 11

11.

心上人躺在身下，对别人清清冷冷，落到跟前却总是春风化雨，一汪清泉一样的眼潮湿地望着，说着他愿意，要你不必忍耐时，哪怕柳下惠都无法自持。  
陈立农自觉达不到柳下惠的境界，一颗心被这人勾成春水。

范丞丞刚才哭过，眼角还带着红。他撑在这人上方看了一会儿，第一个吻就落在了眼角。  
身下人没了早前的大胆和赤裸，在这个轻柔的吻里揪紧了他的前襟，被吻住的眼尾好似还能挤出湿意，急喘了几下合上了眼。

他沿着眼角往下吻，顺着他泪痕划过的地方，在干燥的脸颊停留，又触上尖尖的下巴，啃咬唇下细嫩的皮肤。  
范丞丞咬着下唇，又忍不住睁眼要去看他，手环住他后脑，手指插进他的头发僵硬地抓着。

陈立农舔着他的下唇，舌尖试探着往里探索，撬开牙关往里钻，像灵活的小蛇。范丞丞不堪这样的逗弄，紧绷着身体，方才越主动这会儿越是露怯，被缠住了舌头无措地只能揪紧手，抓得陈立农头皮抽痛。  
他贴在上司唇上的双唇因为忍笑而蠕动，待退开一些终于忍不住笑出声，热气喷洒在范丞丞唇上，叫人更加紧张，手指一动就勾下好几根头发。

“放松。”陈立农高挺的鼻梁在上司的侧脸乱蹭着，声音流淌出自然而然的温柔，手绕到了脑后，将他僵硬的手指缓缓地牵住，渐渐十指紧扣地压在了脸侧。  
范丞丞不自在地动了动，到底是选择了放任。

他仰面躺着，目光在灯光下像深邃的井，探头望进去，才能看见波光粼粼的水面印着明亮的月。  
陈立农空出右手摸进他的毛衣里，灰色的衣摆随着动作一点点地卷起，直到毛衣被脱掉，挂在两人相牵的那只手腕间。男人眼睛盯着，看他那只没被抓住的手不由自主地抓紧枕头，埋下头去啃咬他的颈根。

他颈根有两颗小痣，生得巧妙，位置又晃眼，往上些颈侧又有一颗。这颗颜色更淡些，却朦朦胧胧地缀在白皙的皮肤上，在这种时刻显得更加色情。  
范丞丞身形不胖也不瘦，腰线没有太结实的线条，肚皮摸起来很软，陈立农顺着他胸膛吻下，在他肚脐边上轻咬了一口，叫他软了声音，闷闷地哼了一声。

身上的长裤被剥开，陈立农将手落在他臀尖摸索揉捏。  
他僵硬地躺着，羞恼混着羞涩从那张强撑冷淡和平静却怎么都维持不住的面孔透出来，让他的皮肤和脸颊都发红发烫，像是忍了半天，终于没忍住地用脚踩住陈立农的小臂，压着嗓子抗议：“你到底做不做？”

陈立农盯着他瞧了一会儿，笑着吻上来。  
莫名其妙被吻了个囫囵，范丞丞被秘书先生身上熟悉又让人安心的气味和突然攀升的雄性荷尔蒙熏得脑子发昏，直到被摸到了身后入口的皱褶，这人指尖在入口处试探地戳按，才打着颤，缠吻着的一口气松下来，整个人软在床上喘不过气来。  
陈立农将他松开，手指压进身体。

范丞丞脑子和胸口乱糟糟成一片，羞耻和甜蜜复杂难舍难分，却让他腿根都是酸软，想收拢双腿都做不到，潮湿的眼看着上方的人。  
陈立农领子都被他扯开，胸膛起伏着结实的轮廓，喉结上下滑动，汗水顺着耳根滑下来，不知是因为情动还是隐忍，肩线绷得很紧，让男人的肩膀看起来很宽阔。温和的下垂眼背着光存着让人悸动的深色，黑黝黝地紧盯着他，好像他是一块砧板上的肉，又像是什么食草动物，而这人虎视眈眈。

他更多地是见陈立农温和体贴的那一面，哪怕有察觉到这人其实不一定完全是表现出的那样，就像他自己也有着这样那样的面具和掩饰，真正赤裸地面对时，竟说不出是紧张更多还是悸动更多。  
胸口像熨着团火，心脏跳得好快，快从嗓子里跳出来，那火焰又好烫，烧得他浑身都是焦灼。身体被一点点地撑开，又酸又痛，不舒服的负面感官占了多数，但身体又有哪里被一点点被填满，像满到快溢出来的糖浆，浸得他也快要酥化。

“会痛吗？”陈立农贴着他耳根说话，他的意志好像飘出身体，张着嘴喘了好久，才勉强找回自己的声音。  
喘声好重，又有甜甜腻腻的细碎声响溢出喉腔，他羞得想找地方钻，攀着男人的肩，想咬他，嘴唇捧着汗湿的皮肤，咸味从唇缝漫进舌尖，他连嘴唇都开始酥麻发烫，迟迟咬不下口，甚至还忍不住回答：“不，不痛——”

陈立农托着他的后背，在他瞧不见的地方笑。  
眼睛跟以往一样弯着，七分温柔三分狡黠，嘴唇贴着他柔软的皮肤滑动，说话的声音压得更低，像气音，哑哑的，却还是那股子台湾腔，又软又邪。  
“那我——进去咯。”

不等他答应，男人就扶着阴茎钻进他身体。  
陈立农没想过会在这里占有他，而他哪怕放下矜持的身段也不可能去准备润滑剂安全套，没能做好润滑的性爱干燥而艰难，皮肉拥挤又艰难，摩擦生成的阻力在禁止着他们的结合。  
范丞丞渐渐察觉到越来越重的痛楚，男人的性器实在太大，蛮横不得，不得其门而入，卡在身体的前端，束手束脚，汗水顺着下巴，顺着鼻尖一滴滴滑下，落在他脸上、唇角。

他在痛楚中衍生出畏惧，又在男人的汗水里迟疑地张开腿。  
“用力点儿……”他轻声说，将恐惧藏得很深，眼睛已经通红，眼波却很柔，一点冷淡也不剩，抬眼看着陈立农，似水一样要将人细密的包裹。

陈立农一点点劈进来，他痛得脸都白了，肌肉不受控制地收紧，抱着身上人的肩，疼得哆嗦。  
阴茎在身体里轻轻地抽动，嫩肉都是黏得，贴在对方的性器，干涩地被拉拽着一进一出，他觉得自己快要裂开。

陈立农亲着他的侧脸，亲着他的肩，亲着他颈根的痣，唯有这份亲昵让他咬着牙不痛哭着求饶。  
男人却好像都知道，温柔地套弄着他已经疲软的性器，贴在耳边喊他的名字，喊他丞丞，问他，停下好不好？  
他总有一股偏执，在痛楚里也紧抓着这人不放，吸着鼻子呻吟，让他再用力点儿。

范丞丞觉得下面痛得都快麻木，迷迷糊糊地看着陈立农幽深的眼，被大手覆在了脸颊。他好像又哭了，这人用指尖撩走了他的眼泪，指腹湿漉漉的又点在他的鼻尖。  
痛楚模糊了之后，身体渐渐又有了不一样的感受。在某一次被顶入之后，从后腰泛起的酥软让他猝不及防地叫出声。

这人好恶劣，刚刚弄得他那样痛，这会儿又像是挖掘出他的秘密一样，不断地往那一处顶弄。  
撞进身体的性器太大，捅得他的身体好胀，好像都要捅到肚子。

陈立农压着他的腿，压到了肩，还提着他的腰。  
刚才的干涩在嫩肉的收缩中不知怎的变得顺滑，男人的阴茎进出变得顺利，范丞丞的叫声从痛吟变了味道，一发不可收拾地在男人的撞击中断续地溢出来，怎么都克制不住。

身体开始发麻，浑身上下能够获取快感的神经好像都汇聚到了身下，性爱的浪潮拍打着他的大脑，他仓皇又囫囵地叫，陈立农咬着他的耳根，他浑身无力地被拍倒，抬不起一根手指，抽噎着让他慢点。  
陈立农却已经释放了野性，囊袋拍打着他的臀尖发出啪啪的声响，他面红耳赤，含着泪水被吞没了越来越高亢的呻吟。

他在这个吻里哆嗦着射了出来，腿无力地长开，汗湿的后背发着烫，虚弱地承受着对方仍旧滚烫的进进出出。  
陈立农捏着他的后颈，靠过来亲吻他的唇角。男人将舌头伸出来，情色地舔着他下唇跟下巴相连着的一小片凹陷。他被这人舔得浑身发麻，忍不住又将手攀上去，环着男人的脖子，有一下没一下地抓挠这人的后脑。

他的腿被这人架在肩上，男人进出的动作变得越来越快。  
身上着力点都在肩胛骨一片，发软的身体被颠得快要散架，范丞丞才发觉做爱是这么累的一件事。

直到陈立农射进身体，精液冲刷得身体一阵痉挛，他几乎要半闭着眼睛昏过去。  
他仰面躺着，双手早就无力地乱垂，陈立农从他身体抽出来，侧躺在他身边用手磨蹭着他的耳根。  
摸得他有点舒服。

身上的快感和酥麻褪去后，痛感又渐渐回到身上。  
不像刚开始那样被撕裂的痛，钝钝的痛感让他想将身体蜷起来。

陈立农将他从床上抱起，他曲着手，脑袋歪在男人肩上，被抱进浴室。  
这人清理的时候很小心，他半睡半醒地感觉到身后被小心够弄的痛感，热水漫进去，他半睁开眼，看见这人浑身湿漉漉地冲他笑。

心跳猛提起来，范丞丞忍着痛用脚蹬他，使不上劲儿，反倒被拉住了脚踝。  
陈立农侧头亲在他的小腿，潮湿的嘴唇上笑意变得更深。

范丞丞忍不住在心里骂他禽兽，脸上却不自在地发起热。  
都怪这个混蛋笑得太色情！


End file.
